


appreciate

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [53]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, like an obsession with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel's a bit of a service top, and aziraphale is more than happy to be served
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	appreciate

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so horny im so sorry

in all the things he'd been told to prepare for going on testosterone, a desperately horny, cunnilingus-obsessed boyfriend had not been one of them.

now, as he lays on the bed, his legs held open by strong, prying hands, he's starting to wonder why he didn't expect this any sooner.

"gabriel," he gasps, fingers curving into the smooth mess of hair before him. "it's been - it's been forty minutes, a-aren't you tired?"

a disapproving hum is the only reply. gabriel's tongue laps up through his folds, toying gently with his entrance, before it rides up to circle his clit. that's the blasted bit that started this whole endeavor. from the moment aziraphale mentioned offhand that clitoral growth - which is the least arousing set of words he can imagine for something with so much potential - would likely occur, he'd been _increasingly_ interested.

that interest had turned to outwards appreciation, which is how they've ended up like this - nearly an hour into gabriel supping on aziraphale like a heavenly banquet. his lips close around the swollen tip, and he sinks down, _sucking_ on him. aziraphale's cunt brims to the edge with heat. throbbing in fevered waves as he cries out, tries to squirm away from it.

"too much," he whimpers. "no more, i can't take it."

gabriel grins, and he can _feel_ it - that's nothing close to their safeword.

"legs wider." he demands. "wanna use your hitachi."

"you're so cruel to me," aziraphale plays up his pouting, looking pitiful. "can none of my pleading convince you to take mercy?"

"absolutely none. now, spread your legs. do as you're told."

aziraphale huffs, shifting into position. he's already beyond sore, and gabriel just won't _stop._ he's fascinated with him. utterly entranced, his eyes barely managing to tear away from aziraphale's twitching, tired clit to scour under the bed for his vibrator.

"besides," he mutters, rising once more with a proudly displayed wand in hand. "you haven't even cum yet."

"you know my meds make that hard."

"but you want to, don't you?" gabriel leans in, knowing just where to strike when it comes to his teasing. "you need it so badly, it _hurts,_ i know it does."

aziraphale doesn't dare meet his gaze. he knows it must be something absolutely lecherous at this point. "well... maybe a little."

"i've heard you. even before we started dating, i'd hear you in the next room over. humping your pillows and _crying_ for it, trying to work your cute little cock in any way that'd get you even close. but it never worked, did it? that's why you needed this. that's why you needed _me._ "

aziraphale tries to give him a sour, scowling look, but it only falls flat when gabriel shoves the toy between his legs. turning it to its lowest setting, and just holding it there - _so mean!_

"come on, sweet boy." gabriel soothes him, laughing when aziraphale starts to writhe, seeking out a better angle. "ride it. get yourself off, and maybe - if you're lucky - i'll let you have my tongue again."

" _please,_ " aziraphale ruts his hips, grinding his clit against the stable, steady buzzing. "can you call it - call it a cock again, please."

gabriel tightens his grip on the hitachi, pushing it forward just enough to have aziraphale's clit pinned between the wand and his pubic bone. it's a delightful, searing pressure, and aziraphale sobs from it. a weak, breathy sound. it makes gabriel press down harder.

"so precious, you're already so hard for me." he gloats. "i should tie you up, just leave you like this. strapped to my bed all day."

his free hand traces down the swell of aziraphale's tummy, eventually reaching his soft, soaked outer labia. he strokes a thumb through the thatch of blonde curls, teasing just above his clit. aziraphale clutches for his wrist, wrenching it downwards, and - inadvertently - sending the wand rolling halfway down the bed.

"i need you," he says. "need your mouth again."

gabriel flashes him a toothy smile, spiked with unavoidable lust. he shuffles onto his stomach, tugging aziraphale by his hips, and kissing, licking, _suckling._ dear lord, he sucks like he's aching for the taste, searching to seep out more of him. 

"gabriel," aziraphale tears up, steeping over his impending orgasm. "gabriel - _please,_ don't stop. it's so hot, so much, i can't, i _can't._ "

"you can." gabriel tells him. "and you will."

and, eager to please to a fault, aziraphale cums for him. shaking through the sharp crack of sensation, his mind and body lost to it, head thoughtless and dizzy. gabriel pets at his trembling thighs, stroking out his comforts until aziraphale comes fully to. 

"thank you," he says. "for indulging me."

aziraphale nods without knowing what he's agreeing to, still shivering as he says, "anytime, my love. i'm all yours."

"and this?" gabriel cups at his cunt, squeezing the flushed, well-abused lips.

aziraphale stifles his flinch with a kiss, ignoring how gabriel clearly wants to go for more. he'll need a bit of a recovery period, at the very least. him and his claimed genitalia.

"yours as well. you're the only one who knows how to treat it."

and gabriel beams with a brash, bloated pride. "i'm the only one who knows how to treat you."

aziraphale sees a clear ticket to getting pampered, and snatches it up without hesitating. "if you know me so well, why don't you draw me a bath, and we'll have a nice little time together, hm?"

gabriel snorts, shaking his head in loving disbelief. "alright," he says, giving aziraphale's cheek one last parting peck. "i'll take care of that.

aziraphale smiles as he watches him go, holding back an all too telling _you always do._

_you always do._


End file.
